In industrial use, it is often necessary to connect a plurality of parts, such as pipes, rods, cable harnesses, etc. to one another. In addition to a simple connection, for example, by means of cable ties or pipe clamps, in specific cases it is also necessary to produce a connection which ensures a defined spacing of the parts from one another and is suitable for further process steps.
In Coriolis flowmeters having two parallel pipes, these not only have to be connected securely to each other but must also have a defined spacing from each other because of the function. The secure connection is generally produced by a holding part, what is known as a gusset plate, which connects the two pipes at a defined point, for example, by means of soldering.
During soldering, in order to achieve a reliable connection, a virtually gap-free connection between gusset plate and pipes is utilized. On account of mechanical tolerances of the holding opening, also called the bore, in the gusset plate and of the external diameter of the pipes, a requisite circumferential gap of, for example, less than 0.1 mm can be achieved only by means of individual adaptation of the individual parts or very close tolerances and is therefore associated with corresponding costs.